The Many Breeds of Canines: 03-- Koga X Sesshomaru X Inuyasha
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Koga X Sesshomaru X Inuyasha yaoi threesome. Naraku and Byakuya are there too but don't partake. Readers discretion is advised.


Koga ran through the trees, his teeth and fists clenched as he ran to the repulsive scent that flooded through the air. A stench that made his metaphoric hackles rise and tail bristle to twice its usual size.

'_**Naraku!' **_just thinking the name made him snarl.

Running through the trees in a flurry tornado, he made his way to the scent, his hands shaking hard.

As he ran, he noticed that there were other scents around Naraku's as he came closer to his destination. Two identical scents. But they were so identical that Koga thought it was one scent. As he a sour taste concocted in his mouth from the thought of the puppy taking Naraku's head before him, he suddenly was bombarded with hair-raising, spine-tingling demonic energy coming from the direction he was heading.

'_**What? How could Inuyasha have gotten this strong? This demonic energy feels like a true demon's.'**_

Koga quickened his pace, now curious to see what Inuyasha was like or if his senses were playing tricks on him.

Finally he came to the source of all the scents and demonic energy. In a clearing in the middle of the forest, Inuyasha slashed his sword at the tentacle infested spider, Naraku.

Koga stopped and stared at the half-demon, noting that he looked no different than he usually did and he still had that pathetic half-breed demonic energy about him, the only thing powerful about him being his blade. Then he realized the demonic energy wasn't coming from the weakling puppy. His eyes flashed to the right where he saw another demon leap at Naraku with his blade. His long silver hair and golden eyes made Koga think he was seeing doubles then quickly realized that he wasn't at all. The two didn't even have the same face.

'_**That's…'**_

Koga narrowed his eyes at the purebred and grinded his teeth.

'_**The dick who fucked me in the lake then left.'**_

The purebred brought his blade down on three of Naraku's tentacles, five others being torn by the cutting edge, all the while Koga glaring daggers at Sesshomaru as he dug his claws into a tree.

Inuyasha brought his blade down on Naraku's body. The spider was cut in two but the matter's of flesh fluttered around the upper part of the spider and began fusing back into place.

Koga was silent, watching. He was prepared to jump in when he saw the blow the puppy dealt to Naraku, refusing to lose his kill to a half-breed, but his instinct told him something wasn't right about this battle. He pushed the fact that he might lose his chance to avenge his comrades to the back of his mind and watched intently. For a long while, he couldn't find out what was off about this fight as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cut the tentacles that dared approach them. Then it hit him.

'_**Naraku's not trying to escape or fight. He's taking all their hits.'**_

To prove his theory, Naraku's tentacles reached for the brothers only to be sliced away.

'_**The hell? It's as if he's just trying to touch them.'**_

Naraku's tentacles coiled around Sesshomaru, the purebred showing no sign that he was trapped, but were destroyed before touching him by Tokijin's cutting edge.

'_**I don't like this. It doesn't feel right.' **_Koga thought.

And with that thought, Koga turned to leave.

But he didn't even get a step away from the battle before his eyes went wide when he saw a mass of tentacles obscuring his path.

'_**Shit—'**_

The tentacles lunged for him. On impulse, Koga leaped up, landing on a tentacle. While resting on one leg, he swung his other leg out, using the momentum of his leg to spin himself faster and faster, the tentacles reaching for him breaking and falling to the ground before starting to fuse again. Knowing that he _had _to get out of there, he pushed off the tentacle he stood on and landed a few feet away before kicking off to run.

As if a lucking break, a tentacle managed to reach Koga before he disappeared into a tornado and coiled around his foot. Koga felt the appendage on his ankle and tugged his leg up hard, nearly slipped out of its grasp but as he stutter-stepped, another appendage wrapped around his tail, causing him to fall on his rump.

'_**Shit!'**_

Koga slashed his claws at the nearest tentacle while kicking out with his free leg and went to stand. As his feet touched the ground, another tentacle wrapped around his thigh, coiling up his kilt.

'_**Shit!'**_

On impulse, Koga slashed at the tentacle only to have another one coil around his waist.

'_**SHIT!'**_

Koga went to pull against them, preparing to slash at the tentacle by before he could, the appendages turned, lifting Koga's feet off the ground—causing the wolf's eyes to go wide—and tossed him into the clearing.

Inuyasha slashed through five more tentacles then saw a sudden movement to his right. Instinctively raising his blade to cut down the object, he froze mid-swing when he saw what it was.

'_**Koga?!' **_The half-breed thought in surprise and slight disbelief.

Inuyasha quickly snapped out of his surprised daze when he realized the wolf was going to run into him. He leaped back as a reaction but even then, the wolf clashed into the dog hard, both of them rolling over each other and tumbling across the clearing.

Sesshomaru heard the commotion and paused to watch the sudden interruption. His eyes were narrowed in unamusement and scorn.

'_**Idiot half-breed.' **_The Lord of the Western Lands thought then continued slashing at the approaching tentacles.

The two canines finally came to a stop on nearly the whole other side of the clearing, the wolf toppling over on top of the half-breed, both winded.

"You…wimpy wolf…" Inuyasha coughed.

"Shut up…dog breath."

Koga groaned and leaned himself up on his elbows, taking in deep breaths as he dug his claws into the ground. Inuyasha reached for Tetsusaiga—which was knocked from his hands on impact—before propping himself on his elbows. As Koga went to stand—repulsed that he had the stench of dog all over him—he felt something touch his ankle. Instinctively, he kicked out then turned to see a tentacle break apart. Only to be replaced by three. Koga planted his feet on the ground and went to leap away but the tentacles coiled around his legs and held fast.

'_**Shit!' **_Koga thought, fighting back panic._** 'They're going to take my Shikon shards!'**_

The tentacles completely coiled around Koga's body, Koga tearing and breaking as many as he could before they were replaced by more, then yanked him back, forcing the wolf's hands behind his back while he stood on his knees with the dog in between them.

"You idi-" Inuyasha started only to be cut off as tentacles coiled up his body as well. "Shit!"

Inuyasha reached for Tetsusaiga, rolling over on his side to grab the blade, but a tentacle coiled around his wrists and pinned them above his head, flipping him back onto his back. Inuyasha struggled as more tentacles coiled around his torso, the appendages tightening around the dog until he was unable to move at all

"Shit! Nice going, you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha snarled, still attempting to struggle against the tentacles. "Now we're both caught!"

"Shut up, you insolent puppy! Don't blame it on me! You should have moved instead of standing there like an idiot, you dumb puppy!"

"You—" Inuyasha's words were cut short while his eyes went wide as a tentacle shoved into his mouth.

Koga's eyes widened to the strange attack, then they went even wider as a tentacle pushed past his teeth and down his throat.

Impulsively, Koga bit down on the appendage, grinding his teeth into the flesh to try and snap it in two. But Koga stopped the attack as his eyes went even wider as his throat was filled with a sweet tasting liquid. Koga choked on it, almost vomiting it back up because of the sudden intrusion, then swallowed it. It hurt his throat to swallow with his mouth semi-ly open but he did so anyway, knowing that since it was Naraku, the tentacle most-likely wouldn't leave his mouth till he did. The tentacle retracted and Koga hacked, making himself burp silently to try and get rid of the pain in his throat.

The tentacle in Inuyasha's mouth retracted as well and he hacked, turning his head.

"What the hell…?" Koga coughed.

"Un." Inuyasha groaned.

Suddenly the tentacles raised them both up and dragged them over to Naraku.

'_**What now?'**_

His thought was answered as Naraku tossed Koga at Sesshomaru. The demon lord didn't bat an eye at the pathetic assault and simply knocked Koga out of the way with the hilt of his blade. Koga thunked against the ground and bounced twice before coming to a rest, groaning.

'_**Dick…'**_

What Sesshomaru didn't see, however, was the tentacle following after Koga. Once Koga was out of the way, the tentacle attached itself to Sesshomaru's wrist, squeezing it hard to make the demon lord drop Tokijin.

Though Sesshomaru's wrist was close to snapping, he held onto Tokijin, refusing to let the spider get the better of him. Once Naraku realized Sesshomaru wouldn't release the blade he gave up trying to get him to drop it and worked on confining the dog.

Unable to protect himself without dropping his blade, tentacles hooked around Sesshomaru's ankles and around his neck. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes menacingly, becoming angered that the pathetic half-breed would dare touch his neck, then his eyes widened as his sclera's turned red. His mouth elongated into a sinister grin as his body expanded, his clothes turning into fur, his mokomoko attaching to his chest and shoulder as it strung down his back to his tail. Sesshomaru growled as he resumed his true demon form, the tentacles snapping as his wrist and ankles became too big.

Naraku's eyes narrowed at the transformation but he didn't hesitate to send more tentacles at the giant purebred.

On the ground, Koga stared at the great demon in surprise. He knew Sesshomaru was a pure bred demon and he knew all true bred's could turn into a different form but he had never seen a dog demon's true form so he was in awe for a moment, staring the body up and down, taking in every detail.

'…_**Wow…he's incredible…'**_

Then his eyes went wide.

'_**His left arm!'**_

His eyes stared at the stump on Sesshomaru's left shoulder, his eyes unable to be pulled away from the nub as he stared at it with wide-eyed disbelief.

'_**How the hell could a demon with so much power get wounded so badly? The demon who did that must have been a god.'**_

Back in the battle, Naraku's tentacles coiled around Sesshomaru, trying to incase him. But the demon lord simply shifted his body and the appendages snapped like vines. Undetermined, Naraku fire some tentacles at Sesshomaru's face and the demon lord plainly tilted his head to the side so they skimmed past him face.

A second burst of appendages charged at the demon dog's face and, reacting before thinking, Sesshomaru caught the tentacles in his mouth and tore them apart, disconnecting them from Naraku's body in a savage head tug.

Sesshomaru suddenly dropped the appendages violently and started hacking, tilting his head down and rubbing his snout against his paw.

Off on the sideline, a flying eyeball hovered in the tree branches off, letting Byakuya watch everything without being in harms way. And The Man of the Mirage couldn't help but think Sesshomaru's snout rub was adorable.

Sesshomaru vanished in a red light and was back on the ground, human, rubbing his mouth with his wrist.

Naraku chuckled then, before the dog could react to it, shoved another tentacle down Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he moaned in protest as another gush of sweet tasting liquids was forced down his throat.

Naraku then released Inuyasha, letting him drop to the ground, and escaped in a cloud of miasma.

"You bastard," Koga yelled, standing, "Don't you ru—"

Suddenly, Koga felt the mobility in his legs give away and he fell to his knees.

"What?"

Sesshomaru stared at Koga for a moment, completely silent.

Inuyasha coughed a little bit, holding his throat as he stood and walked over. "What's wrong with you, wimpy wolf?"

Koga didn't answer as his body started to tremble and his eyes remained wide.

'_**I knew there was something strange about this battle. That liquid Naraku made me drink…it's making my body...'**_

"Hey, Kog—"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he fell to his knees and grabbed his red suikan.

"Uh, uh."

'_**He's feeling the effects too.'**_

Koga looked up at Sesshomaru, waiting for him to feel the effects as well. But after long moments, nothing happened.

'_**Don't tell me this bastard is strong enough to stand against the effects of the aphrodisiac.'**_

"Uh AH!" Inuyasha's hands pushed down on his hakama—to be specific, his crotch. The half-breed trembled bad and started panting hard, his eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"Inuyasha…" Koga started, slightly panting as well.

Inuyasha looked up at Koga, his golden eyes caked in tears which made Koga's eyes widen in surprise—having never seen the half-breed cry before—then Inuyasha lunged at him. Because of the aphrodisiac, Koga was slow to react as the half-breed wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck and captured his mouth with his own.

Koga's eyes went wide and he pushed against Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha tightened his hold on Koga's neck and his kiss became more desperate, his tongue slipping into the wolf's mouth. He grinded his hips against Koga's—Koga feeling the slight bump where Inuyasha's cock was—and moaned, begging for more.

Koga grabbed the back of Inuyasha's suikan and gave a small tug, wanting the half-breed to stop but at the same time wishing for more so his tug was only half-hearted. The dog broke the contact and gasped hard then started panting, Koga slightly panting as well.

"Ko-Koga! Koga it-it burns! It hurts!" Inuyasha held Koga tighter, grinding his crotch again. "More! Make it stop!"

"Inuyas—" Koga started then his body shuttered painfully, making his face construe in pain for a moment.

'_**Naraku gave him another dosage. This pain must be much worst for him.' **_Koga thought, sympathy rising in his chest as he thought of helping the little half-breed that clung to him so desperately.

Koga stared up at Inuyasha and his eyes went wide when he realized what he just thought.

'_**What the hell do I care if the puppy's suffering? Damn serves him right.'**_

"Ko-Koga, please!" Inuyasha begged—as if reading the wolf's mind—as he trembled again, tears caking his golden eyes.

Koga stared up at Inuyasha then, his hand flexing from a fist to an open palm, let his hand grab the dog's bottom.

"Yah!" Inuyasha flinched then arched his back so Koga had more access.

'_**I'm not doing this to help the puppy.' **_Koga thought, closing his eyes as he tightened his grip. _**'I'm doing it because I was drugged and need to get rid of it.'**_

"Uh, ah!"

Koga moved his hand a bit, slightly applying more pressure to the spot under his palm, and squeezed more.

'_**Shit, I don't even know what to do. I've never dominated another male.'**_

Sesshomaru stared at them for a moment, his eyes narrowed, then came over and kneeled down behind Inuyasha. He grabbed his half-brother's obi and untied it then tossed it to the side. Inuyasha turned his head and looked at his older brother with half-closed, seductive eyes—his face pressed against Koga's—as Sesshomaru's one hand unfastened his brother's red suikan and white kosode then worked on his hakama.

'_**Peh, of course he would know what he's doing.' **_Koga thought with bitterness.

The hakama's came off and Inuyasha backed away a little so only his hands rested on Koga's shoulders. The wolf blushed at seeing his rival completely naked then quickly looked away.

'_**His skins so fair. How the hell can he be so white? Doesn't he ever get out in the sun?'**_

Inuyasha moaned loudly and Koga looked to see Sesshomaru jacked the young dog.

Koga stared at them for a moment, his cheeks turning a tone darker at seeing the brothers playing, then shifted his eyes back to the ground.

'_**Do they really have to do that on top of me?'**_

"AH, HAH! Kuh!" Inuyasha bent forward, grabbing Sesshomaru's hip with one hand while the other dug into the ground by Koga's chest. "Uh, un!"

"Un…" Koga couldn't help but be stimulated by the arousing noises the half-breed made. Koga closed his eyes and tried to think of something other than how cute Inuyasha actually sounded.

Someone touched Koga's kilt, catching the wolf's attention. Inuyasha had been moved to the side—the young dog sat on his knees with his hands in between his closed legs, shaking and holding back him moans—and sitting over him was the demon lord, Sesshomaru, hand rubbing against the fur of his kilt. Having full access to Koga, Sesshomaru untied the wolf's kilt.

"Wa-wait…"

Sesshomaru ignored him as he forcefully lifted Koga's legs up above his head, the wolf falling flat on his back as he pulled the kilt off Koga's slender legs.

"Wait!" Koga yelled more assertively.

Sesshomaru ignored him again and worked on getting his armor off.

"I said wait!" Koga grabbed his wrist and dug his claws in, drawing blood.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand away, making Koga's eyes go wide at the easy retreat, then grabbed Koga's wrist. He slammed the wolf's wrist on the ground as he leaned down—Koga starting to protest—and dug his teeth into Koga's neck.

"Ah…uh…" Koga felt like screaming but his pride wouldn't allow it. "Di-dickhead…"

Sesshomaru's teeth tightened, blood pooling around his white fangs.

"Nk!"

"Don't insult him." Inuyasha said, his voice trembling while his body glistened with sweat. "He'll just be rougher."

Koga glanced at him. _**'No surprise you know that, dog breath.'**_

Sesshomaru released him and leaned up, licking the blood off his teeth. Then he resumed taking the armor off.

Koga turned his head away and closed his eyes, his cheeks darkening as the armor fell to the side, exposing his hard chocolate nipples.

Sesshomaru stared at Koga's tones body for a moment, taking in the sight of the wolf leader half-naked, then reached down and touched the clothe wrapping over Koga's crotch.

Koga automatically closed his legs and pushed the hand away. The aphrodisiac pumping through Koga's body made it unbearable to _not_be touched but Koga's mind wasn't taken over by the drugs just yet and his sense of pride would not allow him to be fucked by the same bastard twice.

Sesshomaru grabbed Koga's right leg and spread it to the side then pushed in between them.

"AH! Stop!" Koga grabbed Sesshomaru's shoulder and pushed, shaking his head.

Sesshomaru reached back down and this time gripped the packaged member.

"Un! Neh!"

Sesshomaru pulled the cloth out of place, exposing the erect member. Koga blushed and closed his eyes tight shut while clenched his teeth. Sesshomaru backed up and took his underwear off like he took off his kilt, raising Koga's legs above his head for a moment before resting them back on the ground.

Koga kept his legs closed, his tail curling in between them to hide his entrance and manhood.

Sesshomaru leaned down and licked Koga's lips, touching one of Koga's nipples with his finger tip.

"Don't…touch…" Koga pathetically protested.

Sesshomaru leaned his head further down and used his mouth to tease the other nipple.

"Uh…" Koga's face relaxed as pleasure built, his eyes closing.

Koga's legs fell open and he tilted his head back, his ponytail scrunching against the ground.

"Uh un—mmph!" a pair of moist lips fell over his and his eyes opened wide, surprised that Sesshomaru would do such a gentle act, but then they grew even wider when he saw white hair and a pair of dog ears.

'_**The puppy!'**_

"Mmph, nmph!" Koga pushed against Inuyasha's shoulder.

Then he flinched as Sesshomaru's hand came over his member, the purebred's mouth still fondling his nipple. Koga went to push his hand away but Inuyasha grabbed his wrist and pinned it next to the wolf's hip, all the while his mouth still on Koga's.

'_**They're ganging up on me. Bastards.'**_

Inuyasha's tongue slipped into Koga's mouth as Sesshomaru's hand quickened. Koga's claws dug into Inuyasha's shoulder, drawing blood, as his hips started to wither.

Koga's legs closed as the pleasure built. His back arched and his hips rose off the ground, begging for more. His heels dug into the ground while his pinned hand picked up clumps of dirt.

Inuyasha separated from Koga, still holding down his wrist, and touched Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Don't make him cum yet." The half-breed said.

Sesshomaru stared at him then backed away and grabbed Koga's hip. Koga lied in a pleasure filled daze, so close to climaxing that he wasn't able to process that the pleasure had stopped till he was flipped over onto his stomach then his hips were raised off the ground by a powerful yet gentle hand.

"Eh, eh?!" Koga looked over his shoulder at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru shoved his fingers into Koga's mouth, rubbing them against the wolf's tongue. Koga's eyes went wide to the strange act then they closed as, strangely enough, he felt pleasure from his mouth being probed. Sesshomaru then pulled them out and pressed them against his entrance.

"Eh, ah! N-no wait—"

Sesshomaru's fingers pushed in.

"Nngh! AH!" Koga tilted his head down, pressing his forehead against his sleeved right forearm.

"Eh, do you like it, Koga?" Inuyasha asked, his voice sounding innocent though he was asking a lewd question.

"Fuck no!" Koga growled, his teeth gritting together.

Inuyasha leaned down and looked him in the face. "You're not used to it?"

"How the hell can I be used to it?!"

"Peh, so you really are a wimp."

"Shut up and fuck off."

"Sheesh, it shouldn't hurt _that _much. Are you a virgin?" Inuyasha sat up and looked down at Koga.

"No." Sesshomaru answered, making Koga open his eyes and look at the demon lord. "He's done it before."

Koga stared at him, ignoring the fact he just told the puppy an embarrassing bit of information. _**'So that's what he sounds like.'**_

"Hah. Guess he doesn't do it often enough, huh?" That was all Inuyasha said as he moved in front of Koga and pushed against the wolf leader's shoulders so he was standing on his knees.

Inuyasha lied under Koga on his back and spread his legs wide, placing his hands on his thighs.

"What are you doing?" Koga asked, half hoping he wouldn't answer what he knew he would.

"Fuck me. I can barely contain myself."

Koga stared at him then looked away. "…I—"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Koga's neck and encased him. "Please, it burns. I want it to stop. Please, Koga."

Koga's eyes went wide, never expecting the puppy to beg. Inuyasha's words just proved that he was in dire need of attention but even then the words that were spoken pissed Koga off as he felt the urge to succumb to the plea. "You…insolent puppy."

Sesshomaru's fingers exited Koga and the wolf looked back at the purebred only to be pulled back by Inuyasha. Koga felt Sesshomaru's erect member rub against the seam of his ass, slightly pushing against his opening then continuing to slide.

"Koga, come on." Inuyasha said, licking his ear then nibbling the tip.

"Un…" Koga restrained his moan.

"Put it in. Yours…in me. Do it. Please."

Koga blushed then leaned up so Inuyasha's arms fell off him. Koga glared down at the puppy for a moment then hooked his arms underneath Inuyasha's knees. Inuyasha exclaimed and dug his claws into the ground where his hips would have been if they weren't suspended above the ground, anticipation caking his expression.

Koga didn't need to use his hand as a guide to enter Inuyasha but he wasn't one hundred percent sure how to enter a male properly without hurting him. It wasn't the first time he had sex with a male but he had never been on top before so he was scared that he would do damage to the puppy, knowing all too well the pains of having your body ill-prepared. And as far as he knew, Inuyasha hasn't had any proper preparing before Sesshomaru started on Koga.

Inuyasha laughed softly, mockingly. "You're hesitating, wimpy wolf. What, you scared to hurt me?"

Koga glared at him. "Shut up, insolent puppy. I ain't scared to hurt you."

Even after saying that, though, Koga hesitated. He would _love _to hurt the puppy but not in _this _way. If he damaged the puppy and he returned to Kagome unable to walk properly then who would protect his love when Koga wasn't around.

Koga grit his teeth then slowly moved forward. His cock poked against Inuyasha's entrance then pushed in.

"AH!" Inuyasha jolted, clenched his teeth while his face construed in ecstasy.

Koga blushed at the expression and pushed in all the way. Koga shouldn't have been surprised that Inuyasha wasn't a virgin considering the way he and Sesshomaru were playing with each other earlier but he still felt shock that the puppy's insides were so loose. It felt blissful.

"Un…" Koga suppressed a moan.

"Huh, ah! Ko-Koga!" Inuyasha reached up and his fingertips grazed Koga's cheeks. "More!"

Koga's mind whirled at the words and he thrust without restraint.

"AH!"

The wolf froze when he heard the moan. In his aroused state he couldn't tell if that moan was in pain or pleasure.

"Don't…stop!" Inuyasha moaned, one arm folded over his eyes while the other dug into the ground above his head. "More! I want—more!"

Koga clenched his teeth and glared at the puppy, thinking _**'Damn, arousing half-breed,'**_ then thrust.

"Hah, uh! Ko-Koga, uh!"

Koga planted his hands by Inuyasha's head, the dog's legs still hooked onto the wolf's elbows so Inuyasha's hips raised further off the ground and spread his apart more, letting Koga enter more.

"Uh!" Inuyasha's fingertips rubbed against his bottom lip while his other dug into his white locks between his ears. "Go-good. Wanna—cum…"

Koga started to pant through his mouth as his hips moved in a rhythm, his pleasure rising to a delicious burn.

Then Koga's euphoria was placed on hold as he froze when he felt Sesshomaru spread his ass open and start to push in.

"Uh, uk." Koga automatically lowered himself and tired to arch his back to make it less painful. "Uk…" he snarled as Sesshomaru pushed in to the hilt. "Fuck…"

"Haha, Koga you stopped." Inuyasha said, mockery in his voice. "Did Sesshomaru put it in you?"

"Shut up, _puppy_!" He thrust.

"Ah!"

Koga gasped as Sesshomaru's member slid out—the cock head still imbedded in him—while he burrowed his own cock into Inuyasha. He froze, slightly trembling at the pain and pleasure that struck him all at once.

"Does it hurt?" Sesshomaru touched the base of Koga's tail, stroking it slightly.

Koga glanced over his shoulder up at Sesshomaru, panting hard.

'_**He's acting a lot different than before. The last time we did it he didn't say a word or care if I was hurt. Makes me wonder if…'**_

"Hey, make it fair." Koga snarled to the demon lord. "Strip too."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he stared at him, silent.

When Sesshomaru made no sign of doing as Koga requested, the wolf sighed inwardly and turned his head away.

'_**Peh, I knew it was too much to ask for. Would have been interesting if he had though.'**_

Sesshomaru shifted, making Koga twitch then iron clattered on the ground. Koga turned to look and saw Sesshomaru's cuirass on the ground.

'_**Is he really—'**_

Sesshomaru thrust, making Koga turn forward.

'_**He doesn't want me to see.'**_

Koga suppressed a chuckle. Though he found Sesshomaru's action a little cute, he knew it wouldn't be smart to provoke the demon lord when he was in such a palpable position.

Sesshomaru's kimono fell to the ground by Koga's hip. The demon lord shifted as he took his hakama's off, while he pushed his iron boots off with his feet. He then let the mokomoko fall off his shoulder and curl around his ass, the fluff slightly curling around Koga's legs.

Koga slightly tilted his head so he could look at Sesshomaru, hoping the demon lord wouldn't notice, and stared at his white chest.

'_**He's just as pale as Inuyasha. Is it in the genes or something?'**_

Sesshomaru grabbed Koga's tail then rubbed the base, sending a chill up the wolf's spine.

"Koga, start moving already." Inuyasha said, wrapping his arms around Koga's shoulders.

Koga stared down at him then glanced at Sesshomaru.

'_**If I move, then I'll be thrusting onto Sesshomaru, but then I'll be moving into Inuyasha. In this position, I'm in control, and Sesshomaru's okay with that?' **_He stared at the demon lord then turned his head away. _**'If he's a regal as he looks then it would be no surprise if he let his partner do all the work.'**_

Koga clenched his teeth at that revelation then he exhaled and threw his hips forward.

"Yah!" Inuyasha moaned.

Koga pulled back, Sesshomaru moving into him, then pushed forward again. With every forward thrust, he pushed into Inuyasha while Sesshomaru pulled out and every time he pulled back, he took the demon lord's full length into him while only his cock head stayed in Inuyasha. The wolf leader moved slowly at first, letting his body get used to Sesshomaru's girth then started moving faster as the pleasure built in his crotch. The heat in his cock was hot enough to cover up the small sting in his ass.

"Yah, ahha! Cumming, I'm cum—" Inuyasha moaned, putting his finger tips on his lower lip while his hand curled then relaxed on his pelvis as if he was restraining himself from stroking himself. "Nnk! Uk, uh ah! Cum—Koga's cock—so good! Uh!"

Koga's throat went dry to the arousing words and he thrust hard into Inuyasha.

Koga's eyes went wide when he felt Sesshomaru suddenly push into him hard—apparently not the only one aroused by Inuyasha's words—which caused him to burrow deeper into Inuyasha. Then the wolf's face construed as he climaxed inside the half-breed, groaning silently. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and dug his claws into the ground by Koga's hand as he splattered the wolf's insides white, not making the slightest sound. Inuyasha dug his claws into the ground above his head while his other arm folded over his eyes. He screamed in pleasure as he squirted his chest and stomach with his own fluids.

The three canines lied in an afterglow for a moment then Sesshomaru pulled out and sat on his mokomoko, his cock still hard.

'_**Damn that aphrodisiac.' **_Koga thought. _**'I'm still aroused. And no doubtably the dogs are too.'**_

Koga pulled out of Inuyasha and backed away.

'_**It should be better now.' **_Koga thought, wiping sweat off his chin. _**'Since I came, I should be able to just bath it off without the pains.' **_He glanced at Inuyasha, who was starting to jolt, his hand in between his closed legs while he lied on his side. _**'Can't say the same for the puppy. He has a double dosage to deal with and him,' **_he glanced at Sesshomaru who, even though he was butt-ass naked, looked regal and defined, not letting any pain show. _**'I don't even know how many he had. Considering he was in his true form, who knows how many dosages he took.'**_

Sesshomaru watched his brother wither for a moment longer before reaching over and plucking Inuyasha up by his arm. He pulled the half-breed to him and placed his hand around Inuyasha's neck close to his jaw. The brother's kissed, Inuyasha wrapping his arms around his elder brother's neck while opening his mouth to welcome him.

Koga stared at them and blushed then turned his head away.

'_**I'm not longer in pain and it seems as if Sesshomaru is more than capable to satisfy Inuyasha. I'm clearly not needed here.'**_

"AH, aha!"

Koga looked to see Sesshomaru had turned Inuyasha around so the half-breed was leaning back against the purebred's chest, then had Inuyasha spread his legs while he sat on Sesshomaru's lap and had entered the boy. Sesshomaru thrust, his one hand resting on Inuyasha's inner thigh. In the position they were in, Koga had a clear line of sight of Sesshomaru's member buried deep in Inuyasha.

And that sight made Koga blush again and looked away.

'_**I don't need to stay here any longer. I should go find Ginta and Hakkaku.'**_

Koga reached for his clothes, his tail draping over his ass while he tried to ignore Inuyasha's moans.

"Uh ah! Ah—Ko-Koga!"

Koga's eyes widened when he heard his name—he was expecting the puppy to call out Sesshomaru's name since that was who was doing him and for a moment the wolf thought the half-breed had accidently called out the wrong name— and he turned his head to look. Inuyasha had his legs spread wide and he was using one hand to spread his entrance further apart while the other one was used to balance himself as he leaned back.

"Koga, more! Put your—in! I want—more!"

Koga stared at him wide-eyed as his throat went dry, Sesshomaru having stopped his thrusts so he could hear Koga's answer.

"But…" Koga looked away, his cheeks turned red along with his ears. "Um…"

Inuyasha laughed mockingly. "He's blushing. Wow, wimpy wolf, with that attitude, I'm surprised you're _not_ a virgin."

Koga glared at him—not even stopping to consider that Inuyasha could be goading him. "Shut up, mutt."

Determined to prove the puppy wrong, Koga went over to Inuyasha and grabbed his knees, spreading them more. "Don't underestimate me, insolent puppy."

Koga entered.

"Ah! Hah!" Inuyasha tilted his head back then looked down at the hot members that pushed inside him.

More than one hundred miles away, Byakuya of the Mirage and Naraku sat in a tree, watching the canines fornicated through Byakuya's flying eye.

Naraku laughed. "My, my. I didn't think Sesshomaru would be so nonchalant about doing his brother. I mean, Sesshomaru is so regal I would've thought that the idea of doing his half-breed brother that he hates so much would repulse him. But it seems as if they've done it before. Inuyasha's body can voice that fact for itself."

Naraku looked over his shoulder at his detachment, waiting for the Man of the Mirage to voice his thoughts but Byakuya said nothing. He was sitting on the same tree branch as Naraku but he had his back to the spider, refusing to look at his creator.

'_**What's up with him?' **_Naraku thought then said, "Byakuya, any input on the situation?"

"No." the illusionist answered plainly.

Naraku chuckled—not knowing what was wrong with his detachment but deciding to continue thinking aloud to see if that was what ticked him off. "Well, considering they're dogs, it's not that strange they've fornicated with each other. After all, dogs don't have any human sense against inbreeding. And Koga has almost no human sense at all. It must be strange for him to fornicate without the purpose of reproducing, which is probably why he's so bashful."

Byakuya said nothing.

Naraku stared at him then grinned, deciding to push a little farther.

"But Sesshomaru seems to enjoy Koga's body greatly. And the way he spoke earlier, it seems as if he and the young wolf demon leader have done it before. You saw how he came from just—"

A large tree branch crashed to the ground behind Naraku and the spider turned to see Byakuya had kicked a branch as thick as the illusionist's torso hard enough to knock it down and indent into the ground below.

Naraku wasn't sure if that was a warning for him to shut up or if Byakuya was just angry, either or way it angered the spider greatly. But since Naraku wasn't sure which one it was, he decided to let it slide.

To say Byakuya was pissed was an understatement, his foot shaking—it he had been on the ground it would be tapping—and his arms crossed over his chest. He most-definitely didn't want to watch Sesshomaru fuck someone else but Naraku did and he decided using Byakuya's eye was better than using his poison insect—it was less detectable than the insects.

'_**Stupid Sesshomaru,' **_Byakuya thought, his eyes narrowed in a hateful glare. _**'He'll do the wolf and not me? Stupid, picky man-whore.'**_

Then Byakuya's face turned from one of anger to one of hurt.

'_**Does he hate me because I'm a detachment of Naraku? Or because I represent a moth demon? ...Or because he's still hung up on Kagura?' **_Then Byakuya scoffed. _**'Or the most obvious one that I'm male? But that can't be it considering he's doing it with his brother and a wolf.'**_

Byakuya sighed long and sadly.

'_**Does he have a crush on Sesshomaru?' **_Naraku thought, staring at his detachment.

Back in the clearing, Koga pumped into Inuyasha quickly as he felt himself start to climax, his arms hooked under the puppy's knees so he was no longer resting on his older brother's lap. Sesshomaru had stopped thrusting and let the rubbing of Koga's cock against his in Inuyasha's tightened entrance stimulate him, leaning back on his one arm. Inuyasha had already climaxed but because the stimulation didn't stop afterwards, he automatically became aroused again, moaning loudly as he held onto Koga's biceps while leaning back against Sesshomaru for support.

But he was acting strange from Koga's standpoint. Towards the beginning, he had been begging Koga to stuff him and fuck him but now he was repeatedly saying to stop and that he just came so they had to stop. Koga didn't understand why and if Sesshomaru did, he didn't care or bother to explain.

Koga and Sesshomaru quickly climaxed a few minutes after that anyway so there were no worries. When the two purebreds pulled out, Inuyasha sat on his knees with his hands in between his legs, panting hard.

Sesshomaru sat up and moved behind Inuyasha. He leaned close to his half brother and made Inuyasha move his hands then gripped the half-breed's cock.

"Ah, no!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Sesshomaru—stop!"

Inuyasha got on all fours and pushed against his brother's shoulder, unable to turn to push Sesshomaru because of the grip the purebred had on him.

"What's up?" Koga asked, reaching for his kilt. "You cumming again?"

"No, that's…not it…" Inuyasha started trembling.

Koga was confused. _**'Not it? What else could it be?'**_

"Ses-Sesshomaru stop. It's…I can't…"

Sesshomaru ignored his younger brother and continued to stroke. Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment then he closed his legs and bit his middle finger knuckle as a mixture of yellow and white splattered the ground underneath him.

'_**Oh!' **_Realization hit Koga.

"You dick." Inuyasha gasped. "You know I hate it when you do tha—AAAHH!" Sesshomaru entered him. "Yah! You dick, uh! Give me more, warning uhk!"

Sesshomaru thrust, pushing down on Inuyasha's shoulder so his chest was pressed against the ground, unable to raise himself.

"Yah, ah! Umk!"

Koga stared at them for a moment then turned away and reached for his kilt again.

"Ko-ga!"

'_**For fuck's sake, quit calling for me.'**_

"I'm leaving so—"

"Koga, I want…your—uhn—in my…mouth, ah!"

Koga's eyes grew wider then they had during the whole day and turned and stared at him. _**'Eh?! M-mouth?!'**_

Inuyasha stared up at Koga, his golden eyes pleading and seductive, saliva seeping out of the side of his mouth and tears of pleasure in the corner of his eyes.

"I-I…" Koga turned away, his blush reaching down to his shoulders. _**'The-the hell—mouth?! Who the hell would ever use their **_mouth_**?!'**_

Sesshomaru stared at the wolf for a moment, reading that Koga was not going to take part in such an act on his own, then pulled out of Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned and stared at his elder brother then, reading Sesshomaru's silent command, walked on all fours over to Koga.

Koga didn't realize Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had paused their fornicating until Inuyasha touch his inner thigh, making the wolf flinch. The half-breed looked up at Koga seductively then, placing both his hands on Koga's thighs, turned the wolf's hips toward him and leaned down.

"Wait!" Koga grabbed Inuyasha's head and pulled it back a bit. "Don't do that…"

"I want to, though."

Koga blushed as Inuyasha looked up at him with a strange, innocent look that the wolf leader didn't know the puppy could make. _**'The fuck—'**_

Inuyasha's tongue licked up Koga's shaft, making the wolf flinch, then dawdled on the cock head.

"Shi…t, nh." Koga tilted his head back and closed his eyes tight shut, clenching his teeth hard.

Inuyasha put the whole member in his mouth, opening his mouth as wide as he could to get the huge, burning organ in, while Sesshomaru moved up to Inuyasha's rump. The purebred rubbed the half-breed's back dimples then positioned himself and thrust.

"Mm!" Inuyasha closed one eye in pain from the sudden movement as his mouth tightened a moment, then he relaxed, closing both eyes and letting Sesshomaru's thrust move him up and down Koga's length.

Koga placed his hand on Inuyasha's head—holding the puppy's hair loosely—and leaned back, his features relaxing as he rose to ecstasy. Koga never thought that someone's mouth would feel so good. He had been expecting teeth to slide up and down his member painfully but he felt no sharp fangs at all, knowing in the back of his mind that it was because Inuyasha had done this before.

Inuyasha's tongue mashed against Koga's slit and the wolf jolted as a burst of euphoria racked up and down his body, threatening to make him cum. The half-breed continued down his length, letting his tongue move in a random pattern while his mouth tightened then loosened, making Koga feel ready to cum then calm down enough that he lasted a little longer.

"Hk. Mnk." Inuyasha's muffled moans didn't help Koga's arousal at all, if anything they made it almost unbearable. "Mm! Hm, km mn."

"Inuyasha, enough." Koga said, panting hard as he felt himself cumming—not wanting to let it out in the dog's mouth.

Inuyasha's ignored him as Sesshomaru's thrust quickened, resting his hand by Koga's hip for support. Inuyasha opened one eye and looked up at Koga then moaned.

"I said enough." Koga repeated more sternly, pushing on Inuyasha's head.

As Inuyasha pulled his mouth away, he slightly put his tongue into Koga's slit and licked up, hitting a main pleasure point in Koga's cock. Koga's face construed in pain and pleasure as he came, splattering the half-demon's face with whiteness while he grabbed a handful of Inuyasha's hair roughly.

Koga blushed crimson, utterly embarrassed as the blush reaching all the way down to his knees. "Uh, um…uh-um…"

Inuyasha, not seeming to mind the juices on his face, drew his attention to Sesshomaru as the demon lord's hand yanked on the half-breed's member, all the while still thrusting.

Inuyasha reached back and grabbed Sesshomaru's bicep, digging his claws into the skin.

"AH, YAH! Cum-cum—gonna cum—" Inuyasha's claws dug deeper as his face construed in ecstasy while the ground underneath him became white.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he thrust in hard, orgasming hard inside.

The two dogs lied in an afterglow, Inuyasha panting hard as he rested his head on his arm while Sesshomaru's breathing only slightly rose into a pant—so slightly that no one could notice it. Then the demon lord pulled out of his half-brother, Inuyasha flopping onto the ground, too tired to move, and turned away.

Sesshomaru gathered his clothes, putting them on delicately and gracefully. In moment, he was dressed and was walking off into the forest.

'_**Bye, dick.' **_Koga thought, watching the demon lord walk off.

Once Sesshomaru was out of sight, Koga gathered his clothes and began putting them on. Nearly completely dress, his eyes glanced over to Inuyasha, who was still lying on his side.

"…Hey, puppy." Koga said, tying his kilt shut over his armor. "Get up and get dressed."

Inuyasha said nothing and remained motionless.

Koga stared at him for a moment longer then turned on his heels, facing the forest. _**'Fine, just lay there. Let Kagome find him surround by semen. See how that fairs.'**_

Koga started to walk.

Then he looked back and stared at the half-breed, waiting for him to rise but when nothing happened he turned back to the forest. _**'Have fun there. Get a cold while you're at it.'**_

Koga walked on.

Then froze again.

He tilted his head up to the sky and gritted his teeth. _**'It's the puppy. It's the puppy.'**_

Koga opened his eyes then growled and turned around.

He walked over to Inuyasha in a huff and stood over the half-breed, holding back a snarl of anger.

"Hey, puppy." Koga said, kicking Inuyasha softly. "Get up. Get dressed."

Inuyasha didn't move.

Annoyed, Koga squatted down and shook the dog's shoulder. Inuyasha didn't respond.

Even more annoyed that Inuyasha was actually ignoring him, Koga got on his hands and knees and leaned forward, looking at the dog's face.

Then his eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth again.

'_**Fell asleep automatically. Jeez, no stamina whatsoever.'**_

Koga stared at the dog for a moment then let out a sigh that was mixed with a growl and gathered his clothes. Once the dog's clothes were assembled in his arms, he started dressing Inuyasha.

Or at least, _trying _to dress Inuyasha.

'_**For fuck's sake, how the hell does he put this shit on?'**_

Koga had almost no idea how to put on such complex, multiply layers of clothes but he did his best—which left the clothes barely hanging on—then tossed the dog over his shoulder and ran.

He ran to the nearest lake—10 miles away that was covered in only two minutes—and stripped the dog again, throwing his clothes in a heap on the ground. For a moment, Koga pondered whether to join in or not then decided and stripped as well, keeping his hair up while taking off his head band. He then plucked Inuyasha up and tossed him into the water.

Nothing happened for a moment as Inuyasha sunk under the surface then the dog suddenly came up, gagging and coughing. "What—what the hell?!"

"You awake finally?" Koga said, looking down at the puppy as he walked into the water and sat.

Inuyasha glared at him then huffed and turned his head away.

"You still under the effects of the aphrodisiac?" Koga asked.

"What—no!"

"Kay, good."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, glaring at Koga as he started feeling awkward then dunked under the water, splashing profusely underneath. Koga watched him for a moment then ducked under slight to get his hair wet. While Inuyasha continued to splash, Koga spread his entrance open and let Sesshomaru's white liquids seep out, hoping the puppy couldn't see what he was doing from under the water.

Inuyasha came back up and shook his head then wiped his face with his hands, none the wiser to Koga's disperse of Sesshomaru's semen.

"Uk, I feel so tired." Inuyasha mumbled, rubbing his eyes like a child.

"Not surprising, whore." Koga mused.

"What was that—Shut up, you!" Inuyasha splashed at him, realizing what the wolf meant. "You did it too!"

"Aphrodisiac." Kog stated calmly.

"Bullshit! You were totally into it!"

"Maybe from your standpoint."

"You came just as much as I did!"

"So? I didn't enjoy it."

"Bullshit!"

"It ain't bullshit."

"No point to lie!"

"Who's lying?"

"You, obviously, and what's with your hair still being up?"

"What of it?"

"How's it supposed to get clean if it's up?"

Inuyasha moved over to Koga and reached for the scrunchy.

"No." Koga moved away, seeing what Inuyasha's intentions were.

"Take it out!" Inuyasha moved closer.

"What's it to you if my hair's up anyway?!" Koga stood, moving away some more.

"It's annoying! Take it out!"

"No!" Koga turned and ran off.

"Ha!" Inuyasha snickered, giving chase. "Can't move as fast in the water, can you, wimpy wolf?"

"HA!" Koga made sure his 'ha' was louder than Inuyasha's. "Water or land, I'm still the fastest!"

"Bullshit!"

Inuyasha leaped up and reached out for Koga.

"Inuyasha?!" A female called.

Inuyasha ignored the squeal as his hands grabbed Koga's shoulders and they both fell under the surface.

Koga and Inuyasha remained under the water for a few moments then Inuyasha resurfaced, a brown cord in his hand.

"HA!" Inuyasha, making sure his 'ha' was louder then Koga's, ran off in the other direction.

"Inuyasha!"

The white dog froze and looked over to the person who called his name. "Ah, Kagome."

Koga resurfaced, sputtering and coughing, his long black hair flowing off his shoulders and obscuring his face while his arms rested against his chest as he rubbed his nose and mouth.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in dismayed anger then commanded, "Sit!"

Inuyasha's necklace flashed and he was tugged down, slamming on the ground under the water, causing a splash.

"Ha," Koga mumbled, hearing the dog splash into the water, "Damn serves him right."

"Are you okay?" Kagome said.

"I smelt Koga here a moment ago." A male voice said.

Koga tilted his head to see Kagome and her companions, followed by Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Maybe he left." Hakkaku said.

"But his scents still here." Ginta argued.

'_**What are they, blind? I'm right here.'**_

Before Koga could voice anything, Inuyasha resurfaced, sputtering and coughing. "What the hell?! You bitch, you want me to drown?!"

"Well, what are you doing, attacking a girl for?!"

"A girl?" Inuyasha's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Yes, a girl! That girl!" Kagome pointed at Koga.

Koga stared at Kagome, his eyes narrowing slightly with unamusement. _**'A girl? This is why I keep my hair up. And even if I was a girl, shouldn't she be more worried about the fact that a 'girl' and her 'love' are bathing together?'**_

"Um, excuse us, miss?" Hakkaku said, getting close to the water's edge while staring at Koga.

"Have you seen a wolf demon come by here, miss?" Ginta asked, leaning close as well.

"MISS?!" Koga yelled, turning and giving his lackeys a hate-filled stare.

"Eh, Koga?!" They both flinched back.

Koga had snapped. It was one thing to be called a girl by his human love, Kagome, but to be called a girl by his demon companions pissed him off the extreme. And so, before either of the underlings could stand to get away, Koga jumped out of the water and whacked them on the head, letting out his frustration on them.

"Miss?! Who the hell are you calling miss?!" Koga yelled, whacking them repeatedly, clonking their heads with his fists.

"Wah! We're sorry!" Ginta yelled.

"Miss?! If you actually used your nose, you would have known it was me!"

"Why's your hair down anyway?!" Hakkaku called.

"And you call yourself members of the wolf demon clan! You disgrace our name!"

"Speaking of members…" Miroku stated, his hands folded together in his sleeves as he looked down. Hearing the monk's statement made him pause his beating and look at the others.

Kagome's eyes were wide and her cheeks flushed then she looked away. Sango had her hand up by her eyes, using it as a blind with her head turned away. Shippo—unsure why everyone was so appalled—stared from Koga's member to the side.

Koga stared at them for a moment then 'hmphed' and dropped Ginta, who he held by his vest, his other fist had been prepared to strike. He turned back to the water, his tail obscuring the other's view of his rump.

"And you, give me back my hair strip." Koga said to Inuyasha.

"Make me, wimpy wolf." Inuyasha challenged.

Koga growled and jumped back in the water.

"Give it!"

"No!"

Koga reached for the hair strip but Inuyasha jolted back out of the wolf's reach then turned and ran.

At his limits of tolerance, Koga simply tackled the insolent puppy and they both disappeared under the water. They splashed around underneath, causing the other's to worry, then Koga resurface and ran, leaping out of the water.

He bent forward and made his hair fall over his face—his tail folded over his ass—then tied his black locks up with the brown cord he held.

Inuyasha resurfaced a moment later, sputtering and coughing.

"You trying to kill me?!" Inuyasha snarled.

"That was the idea." Koga said, flipping his ponytail over his head. Satisfied, he grabbed his armor and started dressing.

"Stupid wolf." Inuyasha snarled.

"Insolent puppy." Koga retorted.

"What was that?!"

"You heard me."

"Why, you—"

"Inuyasha, sit!"Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha smooshed back under the water.

Koga chuckled once as he grabbed his undergarment and put them on, tightening the strap then putting on his kilt.

Inuyasha came back up, hacking this time. "You bitch, stop doing that!"

With his leg warmers on, he walked over to Kagome and grabbed her hands.

"I must leave now, Kagome." He said, looking down at his love with all seriousness. "But don't worry, I'll return and the next time we meet, I'll have Naraku's head on a platter."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha tossed a rock at Koga. "Automatically trying to hit on Kagome! You're a fricken beast!"

Koga dodged out of the way then turned and ran. "See you, Kagome."

"Bye." Kagome voiced.

"Koga, wait!" Ginta yelled, running after the wolf.

"Wait for us!" Hakkaku copied.

"Bastard, running away again!" Inuyasha yelled after him.

"Ignore that, Inuyasha." Miroku said and squatted down on the water's edge. "We have something important to talk about."

"What?" Inuyasha glared at the monk, annoyed that he thought something was more important than taking down the damn wolf.

"Why were you and Koga swimming together naked?"

The rage left Inuyasha's face as he blushed then paled. "We-we weren't swimming! We were bathing!"

"Why were you _bathing_ together naked?"

"Uh…um…"

Koga laughed as he caught wind of the conversation then, together with Ginta and Hakkaku, the three wolfs ran, disappearing into the forest to who knows where.

* * *

**And done with this trilogy! Thanks for reading!**

**At first I had no intensions to have any of them actually have anything to do with each other, each following a different story line. But in the end the one with Koga and Sessho, I couldn't resist having them already meet so I went along with the story line from the second while subconsciously adding the Naraku assistance bit from the first one. Kyahh, didn't even notice this till I stopped to think of similarities between them.**

**So then, pointing this out, when I originally wrote this I didn't mean to make the pairings match up with their number, like threesome for number three and stuff. That was purely an accident but it worked!**

**Alright, well this is done. The next one will be the long awaited Byakuya X Sesshomaru!**

**Looking forward to seeing you again.**

**Kittycatkyla**


End file.
